<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chup to na hogee mohabbat by Lavanyaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629627">Chup to na hogee mohabbat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa'>Lavanyaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Love, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pain, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kartik's POV while Aman and him stand against the family to fight for their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chup to na hogee mohabbat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again, I come with a little bit of angst this time :p</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"<em><strong>When hate is loud,</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong> love cannot be silent." </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>- Unknown author. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Kartik had a rough childhood would be an understatement. He had been kicked, insulted, made fun of and so much more because of who he was. It had felt like Hell. And sometimes he felt like he was still there. But a glance at his side, and Aman's bright smile and soft eyes reminded him that that was all behind him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today, there was another battle and it was the battle of their life. In the name of love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik had gone through a lot of struggles and battles in his life and still, this one felt like the hardest one. Because they were standing against Aman's family and their beliefs. But Kartik was more determined than ever. He knew he wasn't leaving this place without receiving the acceptance from Aman's family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aman was the other reason why this was so hard because even if he doesn't show it, Kartik knew how much his family's disapproval of their relationship was hurting Aman. Aman was someone who goes through pain while being silent, taking the suffering and burden on his shoulders without complaint. It didn't mean Kartik doesn't see it. He more than saw it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He knew what it feels like, to crave for your parent's love despite knowing they might not give it to you, to want their acceptance and simply want them to hug you, telling you that they love you no matter what your sexual orientation is. He knew how it feels to suffer silently under the judgemental eyes and the cruel ways of others telling you that you're not ''</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>''. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew how it feels like and it made all of this so much worse because it re-opened old wounds he had spent years to bury deep down in himself. The heart – wrenching pain doubled when he noticed the distress and misery in Aman's eyes. It made his heart sink in his chest, making him feel so helpless because Kartik didn't know how to make him feel better except doing what he had done his whole life : </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew how desperate Aman must be feeling right now, hurting inside while everyone around him judges him and stares at him like he wasn't the best person Kartik had never known. It angered him. Aman's parents looked at their son like he wasn't their son anymore. Aman was the kindest, most amazing and wonderful human being that Kartik had ever met and it made him so angry and desperately sad, knowing how much that affected Aman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik loved Aman so much, he was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would do anything to make him happy, and if he had to fight his family and the world to make him smile, he would do it without batting an eye. Aman had brought so much happiness and love in his life and he only wanted to make him as happy as Aman had made him. And Kartik knew how much Aman loved his parents and his family. He knew how free and unbelievably happy Aman would feel if his parents accepted him for who he was and their love. He wanted that for Aman because there was no one else more deserving of an unending happiness than Aman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another selfish reason why Kartik wanted Aman's family to accept them, to accept their love. Kartik had never had his parent's love and acceptance and even if he had moved on from the past, there was still the lingering need deep inside him, the craving feeling to simply belong somewhere. He knew he belonged to Aman, he always would. But having a family who loves you for who you are ? Kartik hadn't been that fortunate. And he needed it. He wanted it. For Aman </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very first time he had met Aman's family on the train, he had immediately been drawn to their energetic presence and the outpouring love and affection they showed around. It had brought him the need to belong to that family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was going to fight for it. He was going to fight for their love, for Aman and for himself. They deserved their own happy ending too and Aman's family approval would be the best beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a fear inside of him, that maybe Aman's family would never understand and that they would force Aman to marry that Kusum girl. But Kartik wouldn't let that happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would fight for Aman even if Aman didn't want to fight for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't expected for Aman's family to find out so soon about them but it had happened and now, well... he was sleeping on his bed at Aman's home, while his mind wandered. He groaned and turned around in his bed. He wasn't used to sleeping without Aman by his side. He felt cold and alone without him. He hated it. He missed the strong presence next to him, how their bodies always melted together when they slept next to each other. He missed the soft kisses Aman would always leave along his neck while he strongly hugged him from behind, while Kartik fell asleep in his arms. He missed his smile and his voice and his soft eyes and the firm beating of Aman's heart against his back, lullabying him to sleep. He sniffed and hugged his pillow tightly against his chest, breathing in, as his heart craved for his lover's touch and presence. Aman had always been a silent lover, he doesn't always explicitly state his love for Kartik. Instead, there were soft touches and gentle smiles, simple sweet reassuring words and eyes full of love and admiration staring back at him. And that had always been everything Kartik needed to feel loved. It was the little things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rang and he pushed himself up on the bed, and took his phone from the table to stare down at it. It was a message. It was Aman. All his negative and miserable thoughts disappeared out of his mind when he opened the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>''Are you sleeping ?''</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and replied to the text : </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>''You know I can't sleep peacefully without you.'' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a second passed before he got an answer back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>''Me neither.'' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik sighed sadly, and smiled a little. How he hated being so close to Aman yet so far away. Another message appeared on his phone, and Kartik frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>''I am scared.'' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>''Don't be. I am here, right ? We'll be okay.''</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik put his phone against his chest and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt more determined and stronger than ever. He had spent years fighting for his place in this world, against his father and the others, against his own fears and insecurities. He had come a long way. He was used to fighting, even if sometimes it was exhausting and only made him want to scream in hopelessness. But he wouldn't back away from this fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a fight for their love, their lives. So what if it was against Aman's family ? He would win it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> would win it. Kartik wouldn't walk away. He knew more than anyone what family's acceptance means to people like him. And he would fight for Aman to get it. Because he deserved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wasn't going to let anyone judge their love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Real love cannot be silent </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>in the face of injustice"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Mel White. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p><p>There is another one shot with Aman's POV coming next week!</p><p>See ya and take care! ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>